


Good or Evil?

by Spycie_gay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Burnish, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spycie_gay/pseuds/Spycie_gay
Summary: The Evil Queen, newly separated from Regina due to Jekyll's serum, comes to Storybrooke not for revenge but to let Emma know of her devotion to her.Emma, head-over-heals in love with Regina, is conflicted of how she should feel. With the Queen giving her warmth and nothing but a trail of wind from Regina, what will she do?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story on here, kinda scared to be honest. This is the first chapter, I'm not sure how long updates will take but hopefully not too long. Anyway, let's get on with it.

Two weeks ago, Emma had basically confessed her undying love to Regina and ever since Emma's had nothing but a cold shoulder. That was three weeks after they had come back from New York and Regina had been completely free from her inner-evil's clutches. From one week ago people have said they'd seen glimpses of the Queen but nothing confirmed, at least not yet. We'll, at least until now.

"Emma, wait!" The voice was almost exactly Regina, but the tone was a note too deep leaving one person. The famous Evil Queen.

"Your majesty." Emma said, turning away from the exit to the sheriff's station, "I must say I'm surprised considering we were certain you were dead after being released from Regina, of course until citizens started complaining of your presence. What are you doing at the station? And if it is a complaint please bring it to one of my deputies, I'm just off duty. "

The Queen broke from the trance that Emma's face had clearly put upon her once the other woman had finished talking. Trying to reclaim her posture she said," Yes, dear, but I actually came to talk to you. I suppose you would prefer somewhere more comfortable, yes?"

But it wasn't really a question, as they appeared from a puff of purple in Emma's house the next second. The only thing that had changed was that they were considerably closer.

Taking a step back, Emma asked, "So, what did you want to see me for?"

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to see that face?" Emma was certain she heard mumbled, but then spoken in a clear voice came, "I just want to talk." At the distress in Emma's face she continued, "Not about anything bad it's just, well, I like talking with you. And I thought that now that I'm free from Regina and her 'boundaries' I was free to do as I wanted. You don't mind do you?"

It was an innocent question but considering it came from the woman who had once wanted revenge on everyone, especially Emma's mother and father, she was a little suspicious at the least. But that couldn't be shown. "Of course. You can sit I'll go and make some hot chocolate."

She expected some sort of argument over the choice of beverage but to her surprise the Queen sent her a smile far too warm to belong to someone evil and began to sit. So, Emma went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate for the both of them. Being who she was, Emma gave herself some time to carefully make the hot chocolate so that she could think (overthink) for a while. The woman on her couch was supposedly one of the most evil people in all of realms, but if that was true why was she being so pleasant? Surely it was just part of a scheme, but Emma had gotten good at reading the Queen over the years (really it was Regina that she was good at reading but there wasn't time to get into that right now) and she hadn't sensed any sort of lie or inconsistency yet. Maybe she should get back out there, she'd already been 10 minutes and she only really needed 3. So, she went back into her living room, drinks in-hand to find her Highness, the Evil Queen of the White Kingdom, trying to figure out how a TV worked, a skill that she clearly didn't remember from being Regina. To her surprise ... Emma found it kind of... adorable. Which was weird, even though she loved Regina, the Queen wasn't the same person... right. Maybe it was just because of physical resemblance.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh." The Queen blushed furiously, which Emma hadn't expected her to be able to do. "I was just trying to figure out how this... television worked. I remember using one just not how to."

Putting the mugs down, Emma walked a little closer to her. "I could teach you how Re-, wait,I can't call you Regina. What can I call you?"

"Your Majesty."

"That's a little formal isn't it. Have you, or Regina, ever had any nicknames or something?"

"Daniel used to call me, us, Gina I suppose."

"Oh- I wouldn't want to take from his-"

"No, Emma, it's okay. It's better than some long title anyway." The Queen, Gina, reasured her with a somehow comforting smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence and a little mumbling from Emma's part but after a few minutes they were sat comfortably on the sofa only a few inches apart. Emma was relaxed, until she realized she was relaxed. Then, she started to spiral. She shouldn't be relaxed, she was in the presence of pure evil, but really it was only Regina so that's fine, the version of Regina that tried to put her under a sleeping cure, AHHHH. By then, Gina had noticed the distress that has crept onto her face.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine." Emma lied.

"Well, I suppose I should be off now, darling. It is rather late." The other woman said, standing up. "I shall come and visit another time, yes?" It wasn't really a question, it was a fact.

"Sure, you can swing by any time." There was some awkward farewells from Emma's half and with that the 'Evil' Queen had left the Savior's house. Then Emma had a break down for 5-10 minutes. After that, she decided she should probably talk to Regina, or at least try.

While on her brisk walk through the cold evening's air, she began to think. This woman was one of the most powerful sorceresses in all of the realms, currently at her most powerful than she had ever been, with nothing, no conscience, holding her back from getting her ultimate revenge and she was drinking hot chocolate with the enemy. The supposed Evil Queen was doing something so domestic and... sweet that Emma had to go and find the other half of the woman, who was for some reason upset with her, to talk about what her Majesty could theoretically be planning. This was seriously fucked up. Was this what her life had become? Of course it had, she knew she would screw up and that everything would come crashing down at some point, she just didn't think that it would be something as stupid as this. Wow, she thought, she had been in her head for a while. She was already outside Regina's mansion. Autopilot usually did take her to this spot though, at least this time she needed to be here. 

Walking up the path she took in the sight of the house for the first time in a while. Sometimes, when she would walk by, she used to just stand and take in the view of the house. To put it plainly, it was gorgeous. Everything you would want, classy, huge and intimidating, perfect for the purpose Regina wanted it for. But sometimes, times like these, Emma really wished the house was the opposite of what it was.After a few taps, Regina opened the door with a smile, seeing Emma her face fell.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here at this time of day, shouldn't you be at home by now?"

"Sorry, Regina, are you expecting someone?"

"Nothing that concerns you, now what do want?"

"I'm really sorry, I know you don't want to talk to me..."

"That's right, I don't, so hurry up and get on with what you want to say."

"It's just... well.. The Queen." Emma was abruptly cut off.

"You know, everyone in this town has been asking me to get the Queen under control and I tried. But then it was too much, so I let her free and killed her. Now she's back and I am a separate person from her, so I want everyone to stop getting me to deal with her shit! It's your job sheriff , you deal with it."

"Regina..."

"Good day, Sheriff!" And then a door was slammed in her face.

That went not quite as expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for nice comments, it made me embarrassingly happy today. Anyway, more fanfic.

The queen had just kept visiting, for a week straight she had come to see Emma in her house every day, sometimes drinking a hot chocolate and sometimes just having a quick conversation before she disappeared in a cloud of deep purple. But in the last 3 days, she hadn't visited. Emma was getting worried. Considering the woman was a mass murder rationally she knew that she was fine, probably just plotting evil things, but Emma had never really been that rational. Sitting at her desk at the sheriff's station, Emma was meant to be concentrating on her paperwork but her focus just kept flying away. Gina was starting to get into her head.

After a terrible shift of nothing getting done, Emma walked into her home to find someone sitting on her dining room table. Just the person she had been stressed about, The Evil Queen. Surprisingly, the first thing Emma felt was relief. Relief that the woman was fine and that nobody had died whilst she had been unheard of. Then, she felt angry. How dare the woman who even herself admitted she was evil make her feel such worry and give her distraction from her work. But then it circled back round to relief, so she spoke up.

"I haven't seen you in a while." The other woman's head snapped round, causing her hair to fly in the air.

"Worried about me, dear?"

"I was actually." Damn, Emma, you weren't supposed to say that.

"I assume that's good, that you're sure I'm not here to commit any act of treason?"

"Of course I am. You're really not that bad." Wow, Emma thought, I really am on a honesty run here.

"Wonderful!" Gina smiled brightly. "Because I have a confession to make."

"If you've actually killed someone..."

"No, no, nothing like that. It's something I've needed to say to you for a long time, even since I was inside Regina actually."

There was a drawn out pause, the tension thickening every second it lasted. Finally, the Queen looked into Emma's eyes and said it.

"Emma I'm in love with you."

The tension only thickened much, much quicker. After a few moments, Gina left without warning.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuck. That pretty much summed all of Emma's thoughts for the next ten minutes. Then, she had a moment of rational thought, 'Maybe I should go and apologize for not saying anything'. The rationality was thrown away almost instantly. 

Then Emma spent an hour thinking of what she should do next. 'Maybe she'll go crazy evil again. I doubt that will happen, no one can fall further than she already has. But they can, and she will. Oh, Emma, what have you done!' After a while of craziness she decided there was only one option to go with, talk to Regina.

Walking seemed to clear her mind a little, enough to realize that Regina wouldn't want to talk to her. But she had to, not because the Evil Queen was once the same as Regina, but because over the last 2 years Regina had become Emma's closest friend. Closer than anyone had been to her before, it was scary, and now the woman wouldn't talk to her. So, she decided she would stop at nothing to get to tell Regina her situation, maybe if she annoyed her enough it would work. 

For the first time in months, Emma wasn't worried about what was going to happen during this interaction, maybe it was because the one earlier was so horrible, she wasn't really sure. But here she was, ready to knock on the massive white door of the even bigger, and more gorgeous, white house. Was she terrified, maybe a little. But she was definitely prepared for what was to come. Then Regina opened the door, she definitely wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. 

"Miss Swan, I know our interactions have been few in the last few weeks but I had assumed you understood the message that I didn't want to talk to you, and yet here you are. At my front door. What do you want?" This was more terrifying than when Emma had first come to town and she had been blackmailed every week. 

"Urrrrr, ya see... well... the thing is..." She couldn't even begin to get a sentence out, let alone finished.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"It'stheevilqueen." She said in a fast mumble.

"I have told you before and I don't want to say it again, I am not her and I refuse to deal with her. Good day!" Emma stumbled back when the door almost hit her in the nose.

Not knowing what to do next, she sat on the steps up to the door. Then she came up with a plan, shout all of her problems up to Regina's bedroom window, that she knew the other woman would be able to hear her from, and just hope she would come down to help her. Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one she had. So, she rolled with it. 

"Listen, Regina, please don't ignore me on this I know you can hear me. I didn't come here to talk to you about the Evil Queen because of the reasons you think, I mean sure it helps, but that's not why! What I'm trying to say is that you're my closest friend and when I need to spill, I do it to you. If you could please come down here we can get started on spill sesh." The window was open a slither so Emma heard some rustling but no one moved around the house. "Fine then, you don't want to come down, I'll just yell it up to you. Gina, that's what the Queen's been telling me to call her, she's been visiting me the last few weeks. Kind of weird, ya know, we just drink hot chocolate and... talk, I suppose. It's weird, but it was nice just like talking to... talking to you. So, anyway, she comes pretty much every day but then she just stops, doesn't show up for three days. And she stopped coming because she told me she was in love with me, I know it sounds really weird but it's the truth, and I didn't respond. She poofed away a minute later, then I got worried. That was the stranger part, I was worried about her, and it just felt like I was worried about you. So, I want your advice, because even though things have been weird between us since, well... since I told you I was in love with you, you're still my best friend. And Henry told me you give good advice. Please just come and talk to me."

After a few minutes, there was no movement to be noticed in the house. "I guess I'll just leave then, by Regina." Emma yelled.

She turned her body but just before she took her first step, the front door opened.

"Emma, wait. You should come in, I know what's happening."


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is that two chapters in one day? Dams straight it is! I think I'm doing well, let's just get on with the chapter.

It felt strange sitting in Regina's living room, she hadn't done it in a while. Before her... confession, she had had dinner with Regina and Henry once a week but Regina had been pushing her away she hadn't been doing so. So, yes, it felt weird sitting here because it used to come naturally to her, now it just felt wrong and intrusive. Luckily, Regina was the one to start the conversation.

"I have something to confess. It may help with your... situation." It seemed Regina was just as nervous as Emma was.

"That's... good, I guess. Sorry I'm really nervous, you should probably just say what you want to say."

Regina took in a deep breath before speaking. "When you came to Storybrooke, you awoke the evil inside me. It wasn't a bad thing and I'm not blaming you for anything, not any more at least, but it did happen. You can't deny that fact. So, the Queen's memories are the same as mine from when I was the mayor, just like she can remember the days when we were murdering people left and right."

Emma was confused, "I understand that, what I don't get is why this is relevant."

"I'm getting there, Emma, be patient. Right, so as I was saying she remembers being Henry's mother and doing what I thought was protecting him and the emotions I had for you up to when you returned from Fairytale Land the same as I do, except for her they only happened the other day. And when I say emotions for you I don't mean hate I mean... I mean that... Emma I was in love with you." She said the last part quickly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Regina was scared of Emma's reactions, worried that she had either shared too much or too little. Emma on the other hand was having an internal freak out, the woman she was in love with had just said that she used to love her, it was kinda crazy. After Emma had gotten over the initial shock, she realized she needed to know the rest of the information before she came to her conclusion. 

"What do you mean you used to love me? And why only from when me and Snow returned from Fairytale Land?"

Regina laughed a little. "Well, I'll answer the second question first, it's a little easier. From what I know about the magic behind separation is that she remembers all that I do, just the things that she was more present for, our reign over the Enchanted Forest and when you were first in Storybrooke, our a lot clearer. The memories that are mainly me are a little foggy."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Regina, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I know, but that was relevant background information, goodness you would think you would have a little patience." Before Emma could apologize, Regina kept talking. "When you and Snow came back from the Enchanted Forest, she went inside again, not completely but mostly. Now, onto the first question." She took in a deep breath. "I loved you Emma, it is hard for me to say, but I did love you a lot, completely with my whole heart. But by the time you told me you felt the same, I had already moved on. But the Queen, in her last strong memory I loved you, so she does too and still does now. When she told you, she wasn't lying but she was always bolder than I am, so she had enough confidence to admit it. When she was last properly with me, I was trying to change for Henry, she's trying to change for you."

There was another moment of silence but it was a comfortable one. Emma was processing the information she had just been told and Regina was watching her do so.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can say from personal experience that you don't just stop loving someone. What happened?"

"Will you be angry?" Regina said in a small, nervous voice.

"Of course not." Emma consoled her. "I just want to understand what happened."

"Okay. When the queens of darkness was over, Mal stayed in town when Ursula and Cruella went on their boat trip. Because of our... history, I went to her for her advice on my situation regarding you. From that we started talking more and the more time I spent with her the less time I thought about you. Eventually my feelings for you died and were replaced for my love for Mal. She felt the same and we have been in a relationship for a while now. That's why when you confessed I got scared and harsh, it was a difficult situation and my default setting seems to be anger. I am deeply sorry for how I reacted, I shall have to apologize to Mal later thinking about it."

"Well, that makes sense. I wish you and Mal the best, but why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have pushed, and you're still my best friend."

"As you are mine, but I was scared fro that too. I didn't want any bad reactions from citizens."

"I promise you Regina, you can come out about it and I, as sheriff, will make sure nothing happens."

"Ever the Savior." They shared a smile. 

"If you want my advice it's this: if you want a future with me, which you won't get, you should try the Queen."

"Thank you, Regina, I assume that is your blessing for me to date your ex-other half."

She laughed at that comment. "Yes, Emma, I suppose it is. Now go get the woman!"

They shared a few words with parting and Emma was on her way to find Gina. She felt good about it and was even starting to tell the difference between the two women everyone else assumed to be the same. All was going well.

Except she then got sucked into a random time portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it has been a while but I just had no idea what to write for this chapter until it just started flowing. I do believe it is slightly longer than the others but they haven't really been that long anyway. Enough of my ramblings and onto the chapter.

It didn't take Emma long to figure out that she was in the Enchanted Forest, while some (Regina) considered her stupid she had been to this realm before and it was a recognizable one. The tall trees shading the sun didn't do much for her when the only bean of light managed to land right in her eyes. Emma sat up and looked around, she was in the same position she had been when her and Hook had landed there a year or so earlier. This was lucky as she would now have some sense of direction, there was a village about 45 minutes of walking from here and that's where she decided to go. In recent days, walking had become the Savior's way of clearing her head, it was usually helped by the biting sea air of the small, sea-side town but the magic sitting all around her seemed to have the same affect. What she needed was a real plan. 

Her first objective was to find out what time period she was in, it was moments like these she was glad Henry had her practically memorize the story of Snow White and Prince Charming in the first year of madness as if she had heard it any later it would surely of blended in with the rest of her crazy memories at this point. She realized 30 minutes into the walk that what she really should have done was call Rumpelstiltskin like last time, but now that plan would just slow her down. Besides, being away from Regina and The Evil Queen for a moment would be like a vacation, even if she was totally in love with both of them. 

By the time she reached the village it was almost dark out and it's inhabitants were tucked away into their... almost cozy houses. This specific area held a much darker shadow over it, as if there was something yet to come to the already dreary area. Wondering past each of the houses, Emma wondered whether or not she was going to have to sleep outside when she bumped into a small, elderly woman. After apologizing profusely, she caught the woman's eyes, somehow they seemed familiar to her in a way, like she knew this woman in a different life. The unknown woman was wearing a long, flowing dress that stopped at her ankles with no real pattern and a knitted shawl, both in black. 

"You, girl," She said, pointing with a slightly crooked finger in Emma's face. "I have lived in this hamlet along while yet I have never seen anyone quite as bright as you. Are you new here? Because this really isn't the best place to be stopping into at the moment."

Emma was taken aback, she could hardly see anything yet this woman had somehow figured her out. "Oh, I am new here. I was just travelling past and the dark caught onto me. May I ask why now isn't a good time to settle in?"

The old crone gazed up to her, down at the floor and back to her face before replying in a whisper, "It's not something I can speak of outside, come,come and I'll feed you and you can listen to my story."

Before having a second to begin with a reply, the woman was already busy hobbling along the non-existent path and Emma thought of it best to follow, maybe now she would have a place to rest through the dark. Once they reached the small home at the border of the village, dark was truly upon them and Emma was glad that she had a place to stay while the temperature had dropped. Inside, embers looked as if to be dying but the old woman flicked her hand and they were brought back into a roaring life. That was how Emma realized she seemed familiar, what she had actually recognized was the magic behind the crone's physical form. With her realization she let out a fairly loud gasp.

The old woman, yet to giver her a name, let out a small smile. "Have you never seen an enchantress perform magic before?"

"No, no, I am quite familiar with it. Even have some if I look deep enough. I just... it sounds silly now, but I recognized you but what I realize now is that I could just see your magic... if that makes sense."

"Ahh. Well you must keep the magic well hidden, I could hardly feel it and I have been practicing longer than you have been alive. I can feel it now, only because you told me though. Right, what was it that you wanted to know about?" The woman asked, all the while busying herself with getting out bowls and heating a herbal soup.

"Before I ask, I would quite like to know your name." Emma sounded a little timid even to her own ears.

"Betty."

"Well then, Betty, what I was wondering is why now is not a good time to be looking to live in this village?"

"Right, I remember now. I assume you know our Queen, the one all claim as evil?" Betty didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Well, her and her murderous rampages have been getting a little more frequent and soon she'll be coming to this very village, not that she'll find anything. Snow White isn't stupid enough not to know that she would stick out in a small place like this. But her majesty wants to visit every last place, so she'll be coming here. Not that I will have to worry, she would never lay a hand near me or my home."

"And why is that?"

"Well, dear girl, as long as you won't spread news I shall tell you. Me and her highness go back, I was one of her handmaidens when the King was still alive and for a few years into her reign, she was always fonder of me than her younger girls. Any how, I got too old and was forced to retire, as a parting gift the Queen promised to never lay a hand on me or my family, even gave my young granddaughter a good position in her castle though I'm not sure exactly what. That's how I know she won't hurt me." Betty then passed a bowl full of steaming soup across the fire to Emma and they ate in silence, the only sound heard being an owl hooting outside. 

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Emma said, "Would I be able to sleep her?"

"Of course, girl, I wouldn't invite you in this late if the answer was no." 

They spent the rest of the evening filling the quiet with small talk and Emma quickly saw why Regina had liked having Betty as a handmaiden. She was friendly and had a sharp wit when she wanted to get a laugh out of you. Before long, the pair fell asleep.

Emma woke to the shouts of panicked villagers coming from outside the window. She looked and sat up, seeing Betty watching the commotion from the small square window she had not noticed the night before. 

"It's The Queen." She said in a calm and collected voice. "She has come earlier than I imagined. Nothing to fear though, I will not allow her to hurt you. She will break a promise otherwise."

Emma took a moment to collect herself. She still wasn't sure around what part of the story she was in and now she had to face Regina, the one thing she was almost glad to get away from for a minute, even if it was the woman she wanted a happy ending with she was definitely over-whelming. It wouldn't be that bad, she tried to comfort herself, she'll just do her evil thing, possibly kill someone and leave Emma the hell out of it. Just as she believed a little in her own words, a carriage lead by jet black horses arrived outside, the Queen was here and she was in no mood to be messed with. 

Regina, or at least some version of her, stepped out of the carriage wearing one of the more classic 'Evil Queen' outfits, it was completely black apart from the silver over-jeweled areas. To put it lightly, it was terrifying. She stalked in front of the villager a while before deciding to move on, down the line. Down to Betty's house.

"Betty, dear, how have you been?" She asked, a small smile slipping through the mask of anger.

"I've been doing fine, your majesty." She replied, in the same calm tone as when she spoke to Emma earlier. She was also the only one brave enough to look Regina in the eye.

"That's good, dear. Now, what are you hiding in there?" She said, taking back her aggressive tone with the question and pushing past the crone, opening the door to find where Emma was hiding. And there she was, sat on a stool trying to look as innocent as possible. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Guards!" As soon as she called, two of her soldiers walked into the house. "Take her away and put her in my carriage, I want to take her to the castle!"

"Yes,Your Majesty." They said in the same monotone voice. And Emma was dragged away, into a carriage, to... stay in the Queen's castle apparently. This was going just as she'd planned (more or less).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is good, also a quick thank you for all of the kudos and comments. It means a lot that you all like it as it is my first fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's back, here is this fun chapter where we venture into the Evil Queen's subconscious a little. Also sorry it's been so slow to get to this chapter, I don't even really have an excuse except for online school so.... sorry.

Emma was surprised when instead of being chained and made to walk behind the carriage like the Queen's usual prisoners, she was sat in the body of the carriage (forcefully put there but it wasn't the floor) without any chains on. Somehow this wasn't the thing that was making her nervous, later she found out that it probably should have been, but no, she was worried about the fact that she had to interact with Regina. But this Regina didn't know her, at all. It was almost certain that she was going to screw this up at some point. She was definitely going to say something that in her timeline Regina would find funny, or at least she would chuckle a little and call her an idiot, and then Emma would get executed almost immediately. The best she could do was hope it would quick and painless. A few seconds later she was forced out of her head by a forceful slam of the carriage door. She looked up hesitantly to find the Evil Queen, regal as ever, sitting across from her. The woman looked bored, the village probably hadn't been as exciting as she had hoped it to be. The carriage started moving and was surprising smooth considering they were in a forest full of twigs and tree roots. The Queen looked up and over at Emma, realizing she was staring Emma hastily shifted her gaze to the floor and to her surprise the queen let out an exasperated sigh that seemed to be stifling a laugh. Well, it turned out Emma could make all versions of Regina laugh, granted this one was because of her awkwardness but she still counted it. The air inside the cramped space was filled with tension and Emma was left to stare at the floor while the woman across from her was obviously controlling the situation, seeming to take enjoyment in Emma's clear discomfort. Emma wanted to talk, to ask why she wasn't being dragged behind and instead in the carriage with the queen, to ask why the hell she was even going to the castle, probably to be thrown into a cell, maybe even to ask if she was going into a cell, but she couldn't. Mainly because she felt like keeping her heart in her chest but also because she was sure that the answer would be part of a bigger manipulation, and even if this wasn't the same Regina that was in Storybrooke and that she was in love with who was currently taking care of her son but she still kept faith in her. She would probably always have a hope, a little bit of faith, in every version of Regina. Eventually, that faith would probably be the death of her, given her current problem, but it also kept her alive. Emma decided she may as well take a chance on it now. "Hey, so, not to be like... disrespectful or anything but, just," Emma fumbled over her words, "Why are you taking me? I didn't even get the chance to say something bad and now here I am, being kidnapped to go to the Queen's Castle." The verbal response took a few minutes to form but the whole ordeal started with the Queen going so still it seemed as if she was make of stone. A few seconds later she turned her neck to face Emma with a hard expression, but that didn't concern the blonde, what did was when her face broke out into a grin and she started laughing. Many might see laughter as a good, joyful thing but in this scenario it was safe to say that it was a sign of warning or danger. If Emma came out alive she would be thanking her lucky stars. Especially now, the queen had taken her regal posture back as she had sensed Emma's distraught mentality. She acted and over-dramatic pout and said, "Oh, my sweet, don't worry," she took Emma's chin n her hand and tilted it so she was looking the Queen in the eye. "I won't hurt you. Not yet at least, you're too special." The last comment made Emma's brain run at a million miles an hour. What did she mean I was special? She can't possibly know that I don't belong here, can she? I'm probably really fucking up the timeline right now, there's not much I can do about it though is there? "Ah, have a hit a nerve? So you really are special then, I had my suspicions but that has just confirmed them for me." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why do you think I'm special?" Emma was almost shaking in anxiety and a little more tension away from having a panic attack but what had been said couldn't be taken back now. "Well other than the fact that you obviously don't come from this land, given your clothing, you don't want to show your fear to me. Others would be on their knees begging for mercy by now. I like it, knowing I have the upper hand while also feeling I don't. I've never had that before." She was telling the truth, Regina did like feeling like this. It was knew, something that rarely happened now and she was going to relish in it while it lasted. This strange woman sitting across from her was nervous but she was holding it back and trying to be strong, and she was enjoying every second of it. The carriage stopped and made Regina take back her perfect posture and cold expression. She stepped off when the door was pulled open and stalked off to find a member of her personal guard. "Take this woman to the castle and put her in my study." She received a curt nod and began to walk away again. Whoever this woman was, Regina realized, was making her feel things again. And while she was enjoying it all of the emotions were messing with her head. She would find all she needed to know later, for now she was going to the one place that made everything make sense. Her stables.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina visits the stable and Emma is alone in a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in agessssss, life is shit at the moment so it just was not happening for me. I'm not sure why but the paragraphs might be super weird cuz AO3 hates me, so sorry about thattttttt. Mmmk, love you, byeeeee :)

The stable was quiet, a cool breeze ran through the large doors and the Queen was just glad that she had a moment alone to herself, at least she thought she was alone. She watched the horses go about their business without a care in the world, chomping on hay and rubbing against the walls when they had an itch. Regina had loved horses her whole life, ever since she was a young girl she had begged to be let to ride by her mother and at some point, Cora had just given in, she never did that before. That was when she decided that horses were special. 

All of her fondest memories in some way had revolved around horses, the feeling of being free, her father teaching her how to ride, Daniel. Especially Daniel, god, how she missed him so. Part of her agreed with her father however, maybe it was time to move on from him, let go of Snow White and start over. She just couldn't, she had no strength left. Her kingdom was crumbling under her feet and she knew that she was pushing it down but she couldn't stop now. She'd come too far and fought for so long to get her revenge that she didn't have the courage to drop it and try and saves her reign from going down as completely evil. This was who she was now, no longer Regina, a bright and hopeful young girl, but a Queen. An Evil Queen. Yet here she stood, surrounded by horses, the wind and silence and she began to feel like Regina again. That wouldn't last long, King Leopold had seen to that. Her seclusion was interrupted by the stable hand, an old man that did good work and mainly stayed out of her way. She like him. He was carrying a freshly cleaned bridle to be hung up on a peg by the doorway, it jostled in the wind and the metal pieces tapped together lightly making a noise that almost sounded like it could be a child playing a triangle. The stable hand strode past the Queen and apologized for disturbing her peace, he swiftly left and she was once again alone. Regina slowly walked over to the gate holding the horse in the stall and waited for it to approach her. The horse did, seeing that she needed to be comforted and tapped her cheek with his muzzle. She let herself smile a little and began to stroke the horse's face gently, leaning heavily on the wooden gate separating the pair. She continued like that, slowly bringing her hand up and down the horse's nose for a long while. The sun shone brightly through the cracks of the wood and landed in a spot so that her body was to be kept nicely warm, it was just like this moment. Perfect. Realizing how long it had been, she straightened and brushed her gown from the little hair that had fallen on it. Placing a kiss on her companion's nose she left the stable. \---------------------------------------------------------- When they arrived at the castle of the Evil Queen, Emma was roughly brought out of the carriage by two of the dark knights and brought into what was surprisingly not a cell. It was a small, clean, box room with one window that looked over the forest surrounding the palace. On the left hand-side of the room was a hay mattress on the floor, it was covered with a thin grey sheet and there was a singular duck-feather pillow on the widow side of it. Across from it, a wooden dresser that a top of it had a ceramic flower pot with a wilted flower in it. Ironic, Emma thought, considering her current situation. She supposed that it could be worse however, she could be rotting in a foul-smelling dungeon so she may as well make the best of it. Emma then realized that there wasn't really anything to make it the best, she was in a room with absolutely no entertainment. Fun. Landing on the mattress with a thud, dust filled the air and crept up Emma's throat, making her delve into a huge coughing fit. This lasted for several minutes and at some point, she swore that she was dying. Once she was recovered, Emma realized that there was definitely some dark magic in that the mattress, normal dust didn't make you cough for that long. She second guessed her decision to sit down at stood to look out of the small window, the trees seemed to take to their environment as the closest were dark, dead and leaf-less and they slowly transitioned into a vibrant green, with leaves of fluffy bushes. Crows flew and took worms from the ground as bluebirds and robins chirped happily on the other side of the kingdom line. She was looking out of the window and at some point, probably fell asleep as the next thing she remembered was a large, bulky guard coming into the room, slamming the door to the wall, and gripping her arms to pull her into the hallway. "Where are you taking me now? I assumed I was just going to be locked in that room with occasional food forever." Emma asked, from the tightening on his grip she assumed that it probably wasn't her smartest idea. When she got an answer a few seconds later she realized it was probably just a usual guard thing. "The Queen requests your presence at dinner, I would be an imbecile to betray her majesty's orders. Plus, I will be staying throughout the dinner and it will be amusing to see her rip you to shreds, that is just an added point though." Oh, Emma though, I'm just going to have a nice dinner then possibly get murdered on top of it. Maybe it would be okay though, maybe she would be polite and cordial, get through the dinner alive and then be put back in her little room. When she was pushed through large, spruce doors into the dining room however, one look at the Queen's face told her this dinner would not be going how she dreamed it would.


End file.
